


Better to Believe That

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only thing that makes this bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Believe That

_Free will is an illusion._ He’d told Dean that, convinced himself of it over the millennia, because it was the only thing that made this bearable. Better to believe there are no choices than to believe his brother turned his back on Heaven, on God, on _him._ Better to believe that it was all ordained from the Beginning, that Lucifer would Fall. Because Lucifer’s choice had damned him, doomed him to an eternity of suffering that Michael shared. Worst of all, Lucifer’s choice meant that someday, someday soon, Michael will have to kill his brother, and he knows Lucifer would never have chosen that.


End file.
